New Sailor Moon?
by Headmistress Angelina
Summary: Do you wonder what would happen to Sailor Moon if Serena ever died. Read and Find out. Please review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am only using them. This is my first Fanfiction concerning Sailor Moon. I need at least 10 reviews to for me to write Chapter 2 so please read and review. I have been watching Sailor Moon for a while now and I really like it. The owner has down a great job with it. Let me get to the story ok.  
  
Setting: Crystal Tokyo  
  
Place: Crystal Palace  
  
One day Neo Queen Serenity was feeling bad so she went to see Amy. On the way to Amy's office, the queen was getting nervous and weak as she was walking down the corridor of the palace to Amy's Office. Amy was a doctor and also Sailor Mercury, one of her protectors. The Queen's Protector's were the 8 Sailor Scouts. The Sailor Scouts were Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus. The Scouts had real names as well. Amy was Sailor Mercury, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Rae is Sailor Mars, Ninna is Sailor Venus, Hatauri is Sailor Saturn, and Selene is Sailor Pluto. Not sure of the others.  
  
All the Scouts were the Queen's best friends. As Amy was about to leave to go home to her husband, Greg, for the day, she noticed the Queen staggering towards here so she ran to her friend's aid. Neo Queen Serenity saw her friend running towards her just as she blacked out like in a fainting spell. Amy immediately called the royal guards for help after calling the other scouts first. The next thing the queen remembers is waking up in Amy's office. Amy comes forward and asks, "What is wrong, Serena?" Serena was Neo Queen Serenity's real name on earth. The queen responded, " I was on my way to your office because I was not feeling well and I keep throwing up. I do not know what was wrong with me. I have never felt this way before and I want to know what is wrong."  
  
"I will try to find out what is wrong with you by running some tests and drawing some blood from your arm" Amy responded. The other scouts had appeared by then including Neo King Darien and Little Princess Serenity. Neo King Darien ran to his wife's side wondering what was happening. The only other time that this happened was when the queen was pregnant with the princess and also with her diabetes. Darien wondered if his wife could be pregnant. Little Princess Serenity liked to be called Rini but she was now 14 years of age and also a member of the Sailor Scouts in training. 


	2. Big News!!

Thank you to my few reviewers that have let me know about my mistakes with the Scouts names in the First Chapter. I am continuing on with the story although I have only three reviews so far. Here we go.  
  
In the First Chapter we found the Scouts trying to find out what was wrong with Queen Serenity. The Scouts real names are Mina as Sailor Venus, Trista as Sailor Pluto, Hotaru as Sailor Saturn, Michelle as Neptune, and Amara as Sailor Uranus. They were all in Sailor Mercury's office. Sailor Pluto knew what was about to happen because she was the Keeper of the Gate of Time. Sailor Mercury came out of the Queen's room and asked Darien to follow her because she need to tell the King and Queen something in private.  
  
The king followed his wife's friend and personal doctor to the room where Serena was. Amy opened the door softly so as not to startle the queen. The Queen was delighted to see her husband. Once all three were in the same room, Ami closed the door so that nothing could be heard. Amy went over to Serena's bed to check out the IV's that she had placed in Serena's arm to make sure that everything was working correctly. Darien was now nervous about the condition that Serena was in.  
  
The king went over to Serena's bed and sat in the chair beside her so that if there was any bad news that he would be able to handle it easily. Amy then sat on a little stool that was in every patient's room. Ami started out by saying, "What I am about to tell you, Your Majesties, will not only affect your lives but also the Scout's lives as well but most of all it will affect your lives." Darien then asked, "How could it mostly mine and Serena's lives?" Amy then proceeded to say," Serena's diabetes has gotten worse and I am also going to have to put her on Insulin. Most importantly, she is carrying another child, which is causing the diabetes to come more out in the open. The child that she is carrying is drawing energy from Serena's Moon Crystal. As you know that Serena's crystal is tied to her life energy. The reason that Serena is being affected so badly is because of her diabetes. My dear king and friend, the child is also drawing from your Earth Crystal."  
  
The king then asks, "Why isn't the child drawing more of my life energy than my beloved wife's life energy?" Amy answers, "Remember yours and Serena's crystal's make up the Moon Earth Crystal. We will not be able to tell which part of the crystal that the baby will have its power from until it is born. The possible reason that the baby is drawing more of Serena's life energy is her crystal is more powerful than the Earth Crystal plus it is to early to tell. I think that Serena needs to be on complete bed rest during the first couple of months. I do not want Serena to be bothered with any royal duties during the first two months. Have the other Scouts take care of any problems since they were also Princesses from their respective planets. I will be glad to help as much as I can. I will be closely monitoring Serena's condition so that you and Scots can take care of the kingdom, Darien."  
  
The queen and king looked shocked at what they just had heard. Amy then showed the results of the test to them. The king and queen thought that they could never have another child after Rini was born. Darien then gave his wife and soul mate a great big hug. Amy then got up to get something out of the closet which looked like another needle. She proceeded to put the needle into the opening of the IV and then Serena started to feel sleepy after a few minutes. Darien then kissed his wife good night as she fell asleep and told her that he loved her with all his heart and soul. Serena sleepily then said I love you to with all my heart and soul then closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Note from Author: I need some ideas on where to go with this story so please review and let me know what you think. I can also be reached at Ange5l@juno.com 


	3. Scouts are told about the baby

The other Scouts waited patiently in the waiting room to find out what was the matter with their friend. Darien decided to leave Serena's room so that she could sleep. Amy stayed behind in Serena's room to make sure that Serena was most comfortable. Darien thought," How could Serena be pregnant again? We were told that we could not have any more children after Rini was born because of Serena's diabetes. When Darien got back to the waiting room, Rini was the first to get up and ask about her mother. Darien responded," She is fine but sleeping. There are going to be some changes made around here. Scouts, speaking to everyone except for Rini, you are to remain in your Princess and help me with the affairs of state unless you are needed else where." Rae, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Mina asked all at the same time why for the sudden change. Darien responded," Girls, I will explain my reasons for the changes in a moment. Rini, I need to talk to you alone," the king then said. Rini responded, "Ok, Daddy." The two left the other Scouts for a few minutes to go to another room. When they got to the other room, the king then said," Rini, sweetheart, I have something very important to talk to you about." Rini looked at her adored father and wonder what could be so important. The king smiled at his beloved daughter and said, " Rini, You are going to be a big sister." Rini looked puzzled at her father and responded, " I am what?" Darien then responded, " Your mother and I are going to have a baby. Rini, I need you to take over as the leader of the Scouts, and it will be a big responsibility for you to handle and I believe that you have earned the right." Rini grabbed her father and gave him the biggest hug and, " I love you, Daddy. I will make you proud." "Rini, I am already proud of you which is why is one of the reasons why I need to take your mother's place as the leader of the Sailor Scouts", Darien responded. Darien and Rini walked back to the waiting room to where the Sailor were waiting for them. Lita, Rae, Mina, Michelle, Hotaru, and Amara rose to their feet as Rini and Darien entered the room. Darien said, " Scouts, Rini will be your new leader on any mission. You are to protect her as you would Serena if she was there." The Girls then asked why. Darien then responded, " Serena will not be fighting along side of you due to her diabetes and we are going to be having another baby. The Girls all ran to Darien and gave him a big hug in Congratulations for the new prince or princess that is to be on the way. Darien then said that he needed to go and check on Serena and only Rini was allowed to come with him at this time. The Girls bowed before Darien before changing into their princess forms. Their planetary signs formed on each of their foreheads while their dresses became dresses in the planetary colors but in princess style. Rae's dress was red and her sign is the sign of the planet Mars and so on. Rini transformed into her princess form as well with a dress in white color and the crescent moon upon her forehead. She always did this before she went to talk to her mother in the throne room. Amy was the only one that did not transform into her princess state because she was the only doctor close enough to Neo Queen Serenity to know about her health and what is going on with her. Amy and the rest of the girls could call the king Darien while the servants had to call him Neo King Endymion but if the girls were in front of the king when the servants were around they would address him Neo King Endymion. Rini was called Princess Serenity because she was named after her mother but Sailor Pluto always called her Small Lady but she wanted to be called Rini instead. Rini and Darien walked down the hallway and turned to see the door to Serena's room was closed 


End file.
